trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
PreviouslyAforementioned
- (9 Sweeps)= - (18 ((Current)) Sweeps)= }}|-|AB▼= - (9 Sweeps)= - (18 ((Current)) Sweeps)= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} |-|Dead= |caption =i feel sorry for you, kid. |aka = The |title = Sylph of Doom |age = 18 Alternian Solar Sweeps |screenname = previouslyAforementioned |style = talks normally. what more is there to say? |zodiac = Comedy and Tragedy |specibus = knittingneedlekind |modus = Copy. Each item she picks up is doubled, and each item is put into a safe that only her and her twin can open with their respectable thumbprints. |relations = Eaglemom - Lusus Shuāng Celera - Biological Twin Flucta Celera - Descendant Règles Abbysf - Matesprit (unrequited) |home = Her hive in the Alternian Tundra |planet = Land of Echoes and Emptiness |like = Règles Abbysf, fashion, her twin (somewhat) |hate = Indecision |music = *COMING SOON* }} Introduction Be the Twin come on, seriously, do you have to call me The Twin? i was hatched first... No, you weren't. You are SUSDIT CELERA, and you are the identical twin of Shuāng Celera. Really, the only reason why you have a twin is because of the experiments of Timide Humeur. He tampered with one of the buckets of genetic material, producing two exact genes. Those genes developed into your and Shuāng's eggs. She actually hatched first, but you're just a bit taller than her. The two of you got through the vast mazes of the brooding chamber together. When the time came for a lusus to pick each of you, you practically clung onto each other. You were inseparable. So, Eaglemom, your lusus, took the both of you in. You designed your hive together. But more on that later. You are on team YANG, and you are a PROSPIT dreamer. You were recognized as the SYLPH OF DOOM when you entered the game in a different timeline where paradoxes were in play (HEAVILY), and every troll in your Session was at the age of nine Sweeps. Examine your Respiteblock Your Respiteblock is a tower parallel to your sister's. It's mostly filled with balls of yarn, knitting needles, sketches of failed fashion designs, and strings hanging up dresses and other pieces of clothing in the making, requested from your friends. The request that has been your biggest challenge so far is a tuxedo request from Règles. IT HAS TO BE PERFECT. It's about a quarter of a sweep in the making, and it's nearly completed. The tuxedo is made of a soft fuchsia colored fabric that you designed to be stronger than steel, but smooth as silk. The suit is comprised of four pieces; the fuchsia overcoat, the black under vest, the white shirt, and the dark gray dress pants. It's going to be perfect. He's going to LOVE it. Relationships It's known by everyone that you like Règles. And you think he likes you back. But the problem is that he's about 90 Sweeps older than you. You don't take that into account, though. Hopefully he hasn't noticed that yet... Lusus? eaglemom probably has her talons full, dealing with two of me... Your lusus is part of a powerful, majestic species of Wingbeasts referred to by humans as eagles. She has the very uncommon burden of taking care of two young trolls instead of one. There's not much else to say about her. She's pretty cool. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Orange Blood Category:TObUsCuS101 Category:YinandYangstuck